Wizard
Oscar Zoroaster Diggs (aka The Wizard) is a ruler who uses deceit and trickery to hide his own shortcomings. It is revealed that the Wizard is indeed behind some of the most horrific and disastrous events in the story, with one of his cohorts being Madame Morrible, although in the musical, he is portrayed with more sympathy. Glinda and Elphaba meet the Wizard of Oz in the Wizard's Chamber in the Emerald City. Life In the Novel Maguire presents the Wizard as a con man and a hustler who happened onto a world where he could literally make himself into a king overnight. Pretending to have vast powers and all-encompassing knowledge, he rules over the Emerald City, while secretly requiring people with true magic talent such as Glinda and Elphaba to cast spells for him. During the course of Maguire's novel and the subsequent Broadway production, it is revealed that the Wizard is indeed behind some of the most horrific and disastrous events in the story, with one of his cohorts being Madame Morrible. The Wizard is revealed the illegitimate father of Elphaba, seducing her mother with a magical green elixir, causing Elphaba's green tone. In the musical, this fact is revealed to the character Glinda, who accosts the Wizard with this information. It is also under the Wizard's direction that the Animals of Oz — most notably the Goat teacher from Shiz University, Doctor Dillamond — are caged and placed under strict control. This cruelty causes the final split between Elphaba and the Wizard, leading to her transformation into the Wicked Witch of the West. In the Musical After a day of sightseeing in the Emerald City, Elphaba and Glinda meet the Wizard. He immediately reveals histrue self to them and invites Elphaba to join him as his personal assistant. As a test, he asks that she give his Monkey servant, Chistery, the ability to fly using the Grimmerie, an ancient book of spells. Elphaba demonstrates her innate magical talent and successfully gives Chistery wings. The Wizard reveals an entire cage full of monkeys who now also have wings because of Elphaba's spell, and remarks that they will make good spies to report any subversive Animal activity. Realizing that she has been used and that the Wizard has no power of his own, Elphaba runs away with the Grimmerie, pursued by the palace guards.Elphaba and Glinda run into the tallest tower, where they witness Morrible, revealed to be the Wizard's press secretary, declaring to all of Oz that Elphaba is a "Wicked Witch" who is not to be trusted. Some time later, Elphaba returns to the Wizard's palace to free the rest of the winged monkeys. The Wizard attempts to regain her favor by agreeing to set them free. Upon discovering a now-speechless Doctor Dillamond among the monkeys, Elphaba rejects his offer and attempts to escape, running into Fiyero and taking him with her. In recapitulation, it is revealed that the Wizard is actually Elphaba's father. Glinda orders the Wizard to leave Oz in his balloon, and indeed he does, returning to the world where he belongs. Book vs. Musical Differences No more than a con man with knowledge of how to work with human emotion and beliefs, this version of the Wizard works to maintain his own position and prestige, regardless of the pain and grief it causes to others, and is not beyond subversion or mandated murder. The Wizard is portrayed in a slightly better light in the musical, Wicked. Instead of being very amoral, he is carried away by the belief of the people of Oz that he is "wonderful." In the play the Wizard is also more of a figurehead controlled by Madame Morrible and though he is responsible for some of the things that happen in the play he is truly not made fully aware of how his actions affect others. When he learns that Elphaba is his daughter, he expresses visible sorrow when he learns of her supposed death, agreeing with Glinda to leave Oz in his balloon. Songs Solos *Sentimental Man Solos (In A Duet) *Wonderful (Elphaba) Solos (In A Group Number) *No One Mourns the Wicked (Glinda, Frex, Midwife, and Ozians) Young Wizard, identity unknown in song Portrayers Broadway Production * Joel Grey (2003-2004) * George Hearn (2004-2005, 2006; temporary) * Ben Vereen (2005-2006) * Gene Weygandt (2005; temporary) * David Garrison (2006-2007) * Lenny Wolpe (2007-2008) * P.J. Benjamin (2008-2011) * Tom McGowan (2011-Present) 1st National Tour * David Garrison (2005-2006) * P.J. Benjamin (2006-2007) * Lee Wilkof (2007-2008) * Lenny Wolpe (2008-2009) * Richard Kline (2009-2011) * Mark Jacoby (2011-Present) Chicago Production * Gene Weygandt (2005-2007, 2008-2009) * Ben Vereen (2005; t/c) * Peter Kevoian (2007-2008) * David Garrison (2007; temporary) London Production * Nigel Planer (2006-2008) * Andy Mace (2008; temporary) * Desmond Barrit (2008-2009, 2011-Present) * Sam Kelly (2009-2010) * Clive Carter (2010-Present) Los Angeles Production * John Rubinstein (2007-2008) * David Garrison (2008-2009) Stuttgart Production * Carlo Lauber (2007-2010) Melbourne Production * Rob Guest OBE (2008) * Rodney Dobson (2008; temporary) * Bert Newton (2008-2009) San Francisco Production * David Garrison (2009) * Lee Wilkof (2009) * Tom McGowan (2009-2010) 2nd National Tour * Tom McGowan (2009) * Don Amendiola (2009-Present) Sydney Production * Bert Newton (2009-2010) Oberhausen Production * Carlo Lauber (2010-2011) Scheveningen Production *Bill van Dijk (2011-Present) Scheveningen Understudies *Jochem Feste Roozemond (2011-Present) *John ter Riet (2011-Present) Bernie Delaney School of Speech and Drama: Dublin, Ireland *Conor Doyle (2011) *Albert Rose (2011) External Links * The Wizard - Wikipedia * The Wizard - Oz Wiki Category:Characters of Wicked Category:Earthlings Category:The Wizard Category:Rulers in Oz